


Strange Encounter

by Saintminseok



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: Chittaphon is a new thai college student, happy and cheerful boy who was forced to move to the college dorm. Taeyong is a college student, dark and cold, who's used to live alone and never once shared a room.They both meet in the dorm





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> it starts as a cliché roommate au but it gets better, i promise

Ten was sweating, almost about to kneel down in front of his mother who wouldn't no matter what even think of changing her mind.

"But mom-"

"No buts Chittaphon, you've lived with us as a baby for years, it's time for you to man up. You'll be living in the college dorm and that's final"

The boy looked at his father in despair, unable to win an argument with his mother. "We're going back to thailand in two weeks" the father just let out.

He knew from that moment that he's doomed, he was going to live in the college dorm just as his mother wanted, at the end his mom always gets whatever she wants.

"Why do you even want to get rid of me that quickly" he sighed before heading to his room.

The look in his father's eyes seemed to be soft but he had apparently no control over the situation as his wife was already taking the main decision.

"Honey can't we just live here with him?" He tried. His son was really sensitive, they both knew that yet they both were afraid that he became so dependent of them.

"Then do you wanna stop all your business in Thailand and live here?"

"That's not what I mean" he gulped. "But aren't you being a bit harsh on him? He is still young and had never experienced living alone...If we're not staying then let's at least get him an apartment"

His wife looked up from the mirror as she was taking a look at her makeup then turned around.

The boy's father gulped once again. Was it a wrong move? Maybe he shouldn't have said that... Lots of thoughts were crossing his mind until his wife's voice brings him back to reality.

"Honey~ He won't be living alone, he'll be in a DORM, plus wouldn't he be really lonely if he has his own apartment? Does he know how to cook? He never learned to." 

At that one moment the father already predicted the long speech he was about to hear about spoiling his favorite son and decided to cut it short.

"I know i spoiled him so much, but-"

"No buts, the boy doesn't know anything else other than his studies and hobbies, you- no we, both of us ruined him that way"

Chittaphon in another room, has already heard the conversation between his parents. He felt bad that they both think they are at fault.

"I don't think it'll be that bad though"

"What are you talking to yourself about Ten?" His father opened the door and was now looking at his son smiling.

"Just about this whole dorm thing" he answered. He was an honest boy and couldn't hide his own thoughts. "I don't know how I'll live without both of you but I can make it alone"

"Listen my boy" he sat down in the chair, facing Ten who was sitting in the bed. "In life you gotta take challenges, face new things, meet and work with new people. Think of this as your very first challenge where you gotta stand alone"

"I can do it"

"Of course you can, you're my son after all" he smiled. "But you know there is only one thing I can do for you Ten" he whispered the last sentence so low and almost not audible to his son's ears.

"What is it dad?"

"I'll get you a car so you won't struggle that much" He blended closer to his son's ear and whispered once again. "Just don't tell your mom until you get it"

 

 

 

♢♢♢

 

 

 

The next day, the boy took his suitcase and went for the first time to his new College. He met the provisor who send him to his new room in the dorm immediatly, wanting the boy to at least get familiar with his roommate and some other students before the beginning of the classes which'll be in 2 days. 

"I hope you'll find your way there without getting lost Ten" the provisor said.

"Thank you" 

Ten went to what seemed to be the boys dorm, which was huge and Ten was worried he may get lost before even fiding his floor. He sighted once again and held his suitcase before smiling. "You can do it"

His words were more encouraging to himself but his ton betrayed him, he didn't sound that happy although he tried the stay positive. Ten was thinking about his soon-to-be roommate.what kind of person was he? Does he drink? If yes does he have a low tolerance? Is he a nice person? Can they get along? 

"Aaaahh" yelped someone. He's been lost in his thoughts that he dumped into someone who was apparently taller than him.

"I'l sorry" he apologized. "I wasn't paying attention to where i was going. I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" the taller answered. 

"I'm sorry"

"You should stop apologizing you know, it's all okay" he smiled. 

"Thank you" Ten said thinking that boy will just leave right after but he didn't.

"Are you new?" He asked, but continued without even letting Ten speak. "Oh that's right you're having a suitcase. I'm Jaehyun."

"Oh? I'm Ten" He looked up at the boy who was always smiling. Maybe he was just about to have a new friend. "I actually was going to my room but I have no idea where it is to be honest"

"What room?" Jaehyun asked as he took the paper from Ten's hands then chuckled. "It's in my corridor, my room is number 1020, we're only 3 rooms apart" 

 They kept talking as they headed to another basement where their rooms were supposed to be.

"So you're older than me. I should call you hyung"

"I'm not that old" Ten was much more at ease as he saw how friendly Jaehyun was that his shyness almost went unknown.

"And we're finally in the second floor" Jaehyun sang happily. "Good luck hyung, you'll need to fight! If you need something you have my number" 

"What are you talking-"

"Here is your room. Don't be so scared and Cheer Up" He sang again as he kept walking before disappearing in another room.

Ten was left alone in the corridor, in front od what is supposed to be his new room, but he was still confused about what Jaehyun was cheering him up about, telling him to be strong and all that.

"Is it about my roommate?" He asked himself before entering the room.

The room was way different from his, it was a small room, with two simple beds, 2 desks and a closet. He decided to put his clothes to place and maybe take a good look in the room before his roommate comes.

He was putting the last jean folded in the closet when he received a message.

 

From: Jaehyun

_Hyung! How was it? Do you like the room? Mine is not different but there is that new boy who's so hipped so I don't know what to so >~< Come visit me?_

_Is he there? What did he say? Tell meeeee~_

 

The older chuckled as he typed back his answer.

 

To: Jaehyun

_I'm still organizingmy stuff right now. But I'll come later? Maybe? :3 Don't be too hard on him, at least he is excited...look at me i'm still lost._

_Oh he is still not here... is that a good thing?_

 

Ten was  happy that he at least have a new friend, Jaehyun was really a nice guy, maybe he'll help him out.

The younger's answer came faster than expected, maybe he enjoyed Ten's company?

 

From: Jaehyun

_I hate judging people but right now he is really annoying ;^; MAKE HIM STOP! I can't even remember his name.._

_Oh and about him... Wait until you meet him Kekeke~ FIGHTING HYUNG!_

 

Ten got confused once again. What's going on with all the cheering up. Should he be scared? Or just cheering for him to loosen up a bit? 

"I'll answer you when i'll meet him then" He said before putting his family picture in the table between the two beds.

He was surprised to find another frame there, with no picture, only a name.

"Lee Taeyong" He managed to read before hearing the door wide open to a taller boy.

 

 

 

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"He is a totall jerk" said a boy with orange hair. He was sitting in the desk, looking at something in his laptop.

"Yah! Don't talk about him like that" Jaehyun almost screamed  "So he just wants you to get out?"

"I tried talking to him and being nice but it didn't work" Ten answered, the boy was sitting in Jaehyun roomate's bed, pouting.

"See? A jerk indeed"

"You shut up" Jaehyun screamed for real this time, which pissed the shorter off. 

"I'm older than you Jaehyun, show some respect" said the orange haired boy with a firm tone.

 

 

 

 

♢♢♢

 

 

 

_**Two Hours ago~** _

 

After getting scared for dear life, Ten finally managed to let out some words from his mouth but they weren't comprehensive even for the boy himself.

"I asked you Who the heck you are and what you're doing in my room" Taeyong said again between his teeth.

"It's my room too" 

 _Wow Ten, since when you're so brave?_ He mentally slapped himself fearing the worst.

"WHAT? NO" 

"I'm serious" Ten tried again. "Room 1024, it's this one right?"

"Yes" answered Taeyong who was still standing at the door.

"See I told you so,we're sharing this room then." Ten smiled. It may not be that difficult after all.

"Get out of here" 

The cold look in Taeyong's face would scare anyone out but Ten closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"What?"

"I said Get out"

 _Dad said challenges; so this must be my first one._ He thought. The innocent boy was not that scared of the taller now or at least that's what he tried to show although the other seemed super intimidating.

"As my first challenge I guess I gotta put it up with you." He smiled before standing up, giving his hand to Taeyong to shake it. "I'm Ten nice to meet you Taeyong"

The boy didn't expect to be thrown to the other side of the room and luckily falling into the bed and not in the floor.

"Are you crazy?" He yelped in pain before massaging his arm. "What if I got injured?"

"Your business, not mine" 

_Cold._

 

It was the first adjective that came to Ten's mind after what just happened. Taeyong was just so cold for him to bear with. But he for sure wasn't giving up on his right to live in that room in the dorm. After all it was his room too.

"How about" he started speaking trying to get Taeyong's attention as he was into his phone. "How about a compromise?"

Taeyong looked from his phone, and scanned Ten from head to toes. "I like that"

"Really?" The thai boy got excited.

"Yeah! You make your rules" He was suddenly being nice but his tone showed otherwise and Ten was being oblivious to that fact. 

"Oh? Rules? Yeah rules. I think, just not touching each other's stuff?" He tittled his head as he asked him.

"Sure. I only have one rule too."

"What is it?"

"You getting out of the room"  He said as he took his phone and exited the room.

Ten was still frustrated and his hand was still in pain as he kept massaging it to make it feels better.

An hour later he decided that maybe he should visit Jaehyun personally and see if the boy can help him convincing Taeyong that the room was shared and not just his.

 

Room 1020

"That's it" He said before knocking the door. The shorter was welcomed by a smiling Jaehyun who as soon as he looked at his pouting face busted out laughing.

"He threw you away?"  He let him enter the room without stopping his laugh.

"That was a bit harsh you know" Ten pouted again before remarking that someone else was in the room. It was an orange haired boy drown in his laptop. "Hey" he greeted him shyly.

"Oh? Hello" The other turned around flashed him a big smile. He seemed as friendly as jaehyun if not a bit more.

"Stay away from my friend" said Jaehyun. 

Ten -aka the new friend- was a bit confused. Why was Jaehyun acting this way toward his roommate. _Right! Roommate._ Ten almost slapped himself, Jaehyun told him about his annoying roommate, but now he didn't see any bad at him greating the later.

"It's okay,he just said hi" Ten smiled, and took a look at the roommate.The orange haired boy was smiling at the answer, almost looking like a bunny especially with his teeth.

"You can sit anywhere" Jaehyun was ignoring what Ten said about his roommate, he just couldn't stand him. 

The thai boy choose to sit in Jaehyun rommate's bed apparently as he saw Jaehyun lying down in his own bed.

"Tell me now, what exactly happened?"

"He just totally hates me and we didn't even talk for 5 minutes straight like i have no idea what to do nor what i have done" Ten sighed 

"Are you- Are you Taeyong's roommate?" 

The orange haired boy screamed, Ten got scared and Jaehyun was apparently really annoyed as he kept looking at him.

"No shit sherlock" Jaehyun was obviously more than annoyed and the other decided no to give it too much attention.

"You're so unlucky boy, you have no idea what you're facing" stated the orange haired one.

Ten then felt more uncomfortable and had tell them about the short ~~scary~~  meeting with Taeyong while wondering how he can get himself either out the room with a new roommate or in the room with Taeyong which was pretty difficult.

 

 

 

"He is a totall jerk" said the orange haired boy. He was sitting in the desk, looking at something in his laptop.

"Yah! Don't talk about him like that" Jaehyun almost screamed  "So he just wants you to get out?"

"I tried talking to him and being nice but it didn't work" Ten answered, the boy was sitting in Jaehyun roomate's bed, pouting.

"See? A jerk indeed"

"You shut up" Jaehyun screamed for real this time, which pissed the shorter off. 

"I'm older than you Jaehyun, show some respect" said the orange haired boy with a firm tone.

Ten was more wondering at the moment why the younger was actually being harsh at his roommate, something must have happened, but now he was drown with his thought about the room. 

"How about we go to the principal" suggested the orange haired. "You can explain to him the whole situation and he might find a solution for you Ten, I'll go with you if you want" he continued looking at Ten and smiling again.

 _What's wrong with Jaehyun? How can he hate such a nice boy?_ It was still his first day yet he was wondering about Jaehyun's relation with his roommate and Taeyong. It was for sure going to be a long year for the thai boy.

"I really hope he can help"

 

 

 

 

The three of them went to the principal's office, standing up in front of the principal who was busy with his work. The office was kind of huge and the man was looking at the papers in his hands before taking a look at the three boys in front of him.

"What are you doing here boys?" He asked surprised. He wasn't used to see any of them in his office especially since both boys were in the dorm for their highschool years but what surprised him more was Ten, the new thai boy. 

"It's just that-"

"It's nothing really just-" Jaehyun cut Ten before hearing his roommate's voice out loud.

"Well actuallt it's SOMETHING" said the orange haired boy receiving a glare from Jaehyun who seemed like he was running away from this whole situation as it conserned Taeyong. "Taeyong kicked Ten out of the room claiming it's only his. That's what happenned."

"YAH" Jaehyun hissed, he hated seeing the later talking that way about Taeyong.

"Is that true Ten?" 

"It is" he admitted. There was no way he could defend the other especially since it was his right too to stay in that room yet he didn't want to have problems. "Can I just switch with someone else?" he asked politely.

"No." was the answer he received. Quick and short. It was a no, and the three boys could understand that the option was totally refused and that Taeyong will be forced to share the room. "I'm going to talk to Taeyong, you just go back to your room"

Ten was kind of scared as of what will be his roommate's reaction after meeting the principal. 

The boys were walking to their rooms again, the road seemed longer since no one was talking and Ten trying to lighten up the tension.

"Thank you" he said adressing himself to the orange haired boy. "Thank you for speaking for me"

"Oh that-"

"Are you serious?" Jaehyun didn't seem to be that happy about that one fact, he still had a hard time dealing with what just happenned.

"What? He helped me, it's natural to think him"

"Don't mind him Ten, he is scared that his bestfriend will get into trouble with the principal" Answered the orange haired boy without giving a glance to his roommate.

"Bestfriend?" Ten was dumbfounded. Who's that bestf-

"Taeyong" 

"TAEYONG?" 

"Taeyong" confirmed Jaehyun.

Ten's voice echoed in the corridor, it was a shock to know that his new friend was bestfriend with his roommate who was hating him for existing. 

Jaehyun didn't waited for them and just continued walking to his room.

"Hey! What's your name?" whispered Ten to the other who stayed with him, not wanting to piss off Jaehyun although he was far away from them.

"Doyoung" whispered the later too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i cringed reading this...  
> this is at least 4 years old... i want to scream

**Author's Note:**

> taetenists!!! yell at me on twitter @minseokting


End file.
